List of weapons
Here are a list of weapons used by several factions such as the UEF, the SCP Foundation, PI-6, the USMEF, and the NSUEF. The Allies also used NATO weapons in SCP: Fighting for the Rights of Others. Bolt-Action Rifles Kar9k The Karabiner 98 K was a German bolt-action rifle. Used by the CI and SD in SCP: Fighting for the Rights of Others. The Black Guards used this rifle for the Black Guard Battalion. Mosin-Nagant The Mosin-Nagant was a Russian bolt-action rifle. It was used by the Elite Guard Battalion. Semi-automatic Rifles Gewehr 43 The Gewehr 43 was a semi-automatic rifle used by the Nazis. Gewehr 41 The Gewehr 41 was another semi-automatic rifle used by the Nazis. Assault Rifles M4A1 The M4A1 was an assault rifle made by the US. It was currently used by the USMEF, the UEF, and PI-6. The M4A1 was a carbine. AK-47 The AK-47 is an assault rile made by A. Kalashnikov. It was used by GRU Division P, The Chaos Insurgency, and the UEF - most likely 4th Marine Expeditionary Force's Mosin Squadron. Due to its comparison, it was rated as overkill by Admiral Calliope. G36C The G36C was another rifle created by Heckler and Koch. It was used by the SCP Foundation, the Chaos Insurgency, and PI-6. It was XM8 The XM8 is an assault rifle that was supposed to be produced by the US, but was cancelled. It was used by staff sergeant Scarlet James Twilight Rangers. M16A4 The M16A4 is an assault rifle used by the United States Armed Forces. It was also used by Misfit Company and Jim Nixon. Sturmgewehr 44 The Sturmgewehr 44 is a German assault rifle used by the Nazis during World War II. It was held by Admiral Calliope, but the Nazis who are transported to the 21st century through the two TARDISes were using the same weapons in SCP: Fighting for the Rights of Others. It is the first assault rifle used by the Nazis. The assault rifle was also used by the Black Guards. FAMAS The FAMAS is an assault rifle used by the French Armed Forces and the Philippine National Police Special Action Force. It was used by Nathan of Strike Force Heroes. Sturmgewehr 45 The Sturmgewehr 45 was another German assault rifle, used by the Black Guards and the Nazis. Submachine Guns MP5 The MP5 was an SMG created by Heckler and Koch. It was used by 4th MEF, PI-6, Strike Force Heroes, the USMEF, the NSUEF, GRU Division P, and the Foundation. FN P90 The FN P90 was another SMG, this time used by the Foundation, PI-6, and NSUEF. AKS-74u The AKS-74u was a Russian SMG, used by the Russian Armed Forces, GRU Division P, and the NSUEF. MP40 The MP40 was a submachine gun used by the Nazis. Machine Guns M240 The M240 was a machine gun used by the Federation, PI-6, USMEF, the Foundation, SFH, and the Allies. RPD The RPD was a Russian MG used by the Russian Armed Forces, GRU Division P, and the NSUEF. The Mosin Squadron used this machine gun. PK Pecheneg The PK Pecheneg was used by the Collective Security Treaty Organization, the NSUEF, and GRU Division P. The Mosin Squadron used this machine gun. MG42 The MG42 was a machine gun used by the Nazis. Shotguns W1000 The Winchester Model 1000 was a shotgun used by several factions. SPAS-12 The SPAS-12 shotguns was another shotgun used by several factions. Sniper Rifles M82A1 The M82A1 was a sniper rifle used by several nations. The factions who used this one was the USMEF, 4th MEF, the Federation, the Allies, and others. M40A3 The M40A3 is another sniper rifle used by several factions. "Passay" used this sniper rifle. Dragunov The Dragunov was a sniper rifle, used by CSTO, GRU Division P, and the Mosin Squadron. Intervention The CheyTac Intervention was used by Jyn of SFH. Rocket Launchers Javelin The Javelin is a missile launcher used by several factions. Commando The Commando was used by Dex of SFH. SMAW The SMAW is another rocket launcher, used by 4th MEF. Stinger The Stinger is an anti-air missile launcher. It was used by Scarlet James Twilight Rangers, USMEF, NSUEF, and 4th MEF. AT4 The AT4 is an anti-vehicle rocket launcher. It was used by Misfit Company, USMEF, and 4th MEF. RPG-7 The RPG-7 was a rocket launcher, used by CSTO and other Middle East regimes. NSUEF used this also. Panzerschreck The Panzershreck was a rocket launcher, used by the Nazis and the Black Guards. Pistols M9 Beretta The M9 Beretta was a pistol, used by NATO and major non-NATO allies. It was also used by the USMEF and 4th MEF. USP.45 The USP.45 is a pistol, used by NATO and other factions. Walther P38 The Walther P38 was a German pistol used by the Nazis. Luger The Luger is another German pistol, used by Admiral Calliope and the Nazis. Grenades Steilhandgranates The Steilhandgranates has variants. Used by the Nazis. M67 The M67 was a grenade used by several factions. It is also used by several military alliances. Trivia *The picturs of this weapons were from the Call of Duty Wiki. The Nazi weapons were more like the ones from Cod: World at War as the modern weapons came from Black Ops II and Modern Warfare 3. Category:Weapons